


Sweet Torment

by Camy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camy/pseuds/Camy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir finds himself in a bind by the very lady he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Torment

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Troublemaker by JS & Hyuna.
> 
>  **This is set when they are adults.**
> 
> The only bondage is the ribbons.

Chat Noir was tied up with red and black spotted thick ribbons to a chair in a dim room.  His night vision made up for it but he hadn't expected to see Ladybug in front of him.  

 

Unlike her usual get up, she had on a red dress that dragged along the floor that showed off her legs very well.  They looked so smooth and were so long.  He wanted to touch them and glide his claws over them so badly.   The way the dress hugged the rest of her was so tasteful that he wanted to hold her in his arms.  He tried to get free again by struggling against the bonds but it was no use.

 

Ladybug smiled down at him, the luscious red that coated her lips made him lick his own, as she stopped before him.  She didn't close on purpose and the tension between them sizzled higher.  Chat Noir wasn't sure how long he could take much more of this.

 

Without saying a word, she walked around and he found himself very aware of her.  The soft tickle of soothing perfume made him relax.  

 

"What do you want, Chat Noir?"

 

Chat Noir closed his eyes in delight as he felt her hands trail up his shoulders.  She was doing more than what he wanted originally.  His nerves was on overdrive and he felt his arms shake.

 

"You won't tell me?"  

 

He tensed up feeling her fingers trace up his neck and let out a shaky breath.  She was going to end him in the most sweetest way...  Chat Noir tried to move his head to look up at her, but she touched his cheeks to stop him.  "Mmm~," he purred, enjoying her touch, before leaning back as if begging for more.

 

She giggled before purposely brushing her fingertips over his jaw then brushing them down to his neck.

 

It was sweet torture, one that he didn't think he would've enjoyed.

 

Chat Noir was enjoying it so much that the sudden weight on him after wasn't noticed until three seconds later.  There she was, sitting on his lap.  His face burned up before spreading to his ears and throughout his body.  Ohhhh how much he wanted to hold her!

 

She brushed her fingers over his lips and he couldn't stop himself from kissing them.  "You're very impatient."

 

Chat Noir struggled a little to try and get free again, not even thinking to use cataclysm.  He wanted to use his own strength rather than rely on the bad luck power.  "Why are you doing this?" he finally asked.  He didn't want her to stop though.

 

"I just felt like it."

 

Chat Noir swallowed.  He partly believed her and yet, he didn't.  She wanted to touch him like this?  When he was all tied up?  Before she wasn't even interested in him, so why the sudden switch?

 

"I wanted to see how serious you were as well."

 

"Look at me, I am more than serious about you.  Even though I want to hold you, I don't care if you're the only one touching me.  Sitting me on my lap is driving me  crazy ."

 

"I know."  Her sweet smile was the only hint of what she would do after.  The binds that tied him slipped away.

 

Free, he was finally free.

 

His arms wrapped around her so quick that he was worried about hurting her after pulling her hard against him.  She was so warm and a mixture of softness and strength.  He nuzzled into her hair before leaving little kisses on her cheeks.

 

"Slow down, " she tried to get out while giggling.

 

"I'll try."  He felt her shiver as he raked his leather claw tips down her bare back.  Mmm, that felt wonderful.  So much so that he repeated it again.

 

She gave him a little push.  "Stop tickling me."

 

"Not possible."

 

"Why not?"

 

"I love your laugh."

 

"O-Oh..."

 

"Among everything else about you."

 

"You...You don't need to say that," she stuttered while blushing furiously, almost matching the dress she wore.

 

"I want to say it since it's all true.  I'll keep it on saying it too to remind you, heheh."

 

"Ah!"  Ladybug let out a squeal when she felt his claws trail up her leg.  "S-Slow down please."

 

"All right," he grinned wickedly and did exactly that by slowing his caress.  It made her shudder and he snickered before stopping.

 

"Don't stop...," she muttered softly.

 

"Of course, my lady~."

 


End file.
